Mine of Mine
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: Drabbles tentang karakter-karakter di Pandora Hearts. Chapter 1 : Oz Vessalius. RnR?


Mine of Mine

Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

General. T

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki~2006-2010

Canon, Gajeness. Based on Pandora Hearts Official Guide 8.5 Mine of Mine.

.

Oz Vessalius

.

**Name.**

Oz tidak pernah suka ke Markas Pandora. Karena orang-orang pasti akan memperhatikannya terus-menerus sambil berbisik-bisik. Kejadian tidak mengenakkan ini tentu saja tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena Jack yang tiba-tiba saja menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai medium untuk berbicara.

"Sigh..." Oz mendesah.

"Kau tidak terganggu, Oz-kun?" tanya Break.

"Biar saja, yang mereka lihat bukan diriku..." kata Oz. Break tertawa.

"Betul juga. Kau tidak perlu menjadi orang lain, kan? Oz-kun...?"

Oz tersenyum, "Untuk pertama kalinya aku setuju denganmu, Break. Aku adalah aku, Oz Vessalius. Bukan reinkarnasi siapa-siapa..."

"Kau benar," Break tersenyum, lalu bergumam. "Kalau pun kau bukan Vessalius, kau tetap Oz..."

Oz mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau bicara apa?"

Break menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa,"

**Girls**

"Mulai sekarang, hentikan kebiasaan mengejar gadis muda!" kata Gilbert.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Oz. Tidak mau kesenangannya terganggu.

"Oz, kau sudah 25 tahun! Dan kau mengejar gadis-gadis dibawah 15 tahun! Apa kau tidak merasa malu, hah?" kata Gilbert. Oz merasa ada panah besar menancap di kepalanya.

**Sweets**

"Kau keterlaluan!" bentak Oz sambil menggebrak meja. Kediaman Rainsworth pagi itu menjadi heboh karena emosi Oz yang meledak-ledak.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku minta maaf..." kata Break sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan duduk dengan tenang di hadapan Oz. Oz menggeram.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, Break! Kau selalu merebutnya dariku! Apa maumu, hah?" teriak Oz. Sepertinya kali ini dia sudah habis kesabaran.

"Oz-sama, tenanglah..." Sharon mencoba menenangkan Oz. Oz menunjuk Break dengan jari tengahnya.

"Sharon-chan! Dia keterlaluan!" kata Oz setengah mewek.

"Oz-kun! Jangan heboh hanya karena aku memakan cake-mu!" kata Break.

**Poetry**

Oz benar-benar berbakat sebagai member host club. Selain punya wajah tampan, dia juga jago merayu dengan jiwa puitisnya. Salah satu bakat paling menonjolnya adalah bagaimana dia membuat dan meresitalkan puisinya. Dibilang sok romantis, tapi pada kenyataannya dia memang seperti itu. Jarang kan, ada orang yang pintar sekaligus pandai sepertinya?

**Studying**

Dari semua orang di dunia ini, Gilbert adalah orang yang paling tahu betapa keras kepalanya masternya yang satu ini. Jika Oz sudah serius belajar, maka ia akan belajar seharian tanpa istirahat. Jika Oz sudah tertarik mempelajari sesuatu, maka ia tidak akan bergeming dan melakukan aktivitas lainnya. Di satu sisi, ini membuat Gilbert kagum dengan semangat dan kerja keras Oz, tapi di satu sisi dia merindukan saat-saat dimana mereka bermain dan Oz mengerjainya.

**Arithmetic**

Bicara soal belajar, Gilbert sangat sangat menyadari perbedaan IQ-nya dengan milik Oz. Kadang-kadang, Gilbert akan ikut belajar bersama Oz, meski dia tidak tahu apa yang dipelajarinya saat itu. Dari semuanya, Gilbert paling takjub dengan kemampuan aritmatik Oz. Dia tidak butuh alat bantu apapun untuk menghitung operasi dengan empat sampai lima digit angka.

**Musical**

Pagi itu, di Rainsworth Household, satu lady, satu calon pangeran, dan satu kelinci sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong kediaman Rainsworth.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Vessalius terkenal dengan bakat musiknya, kan?" kata Sharon.

"Ah, tidak juga..." kata Oz sambil memegang belakang kepalanya. Mukanya memerah karena dipuji oleh Sharon.

"Bakat musik? Apa itu? Apakah enak?" kata Alice. Sharon tertawa.

"Bukan, Alice-san..." kata Sharon. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Sharon membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

"Whoa~!" Oz terkesima melihat ruang musik keluarga Rainsworth yang sangat lengkap.

"Apa benda-benda itu?" tanya Alice.

**Piano**

Oz menekan tuts-tuts piano. Dentingannya terdengar begitu indah, mengirim gema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengasah kemampuan bermusikku..." kata Oz.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan mainkan satu lagu!" kata Sharon sambil tersenyum. Oz mengangguk. Sharon mengajak Alice duduk di pojok ruangan, menyaksikan penampilan spesial dari Oz.

"Aku sudah lama tidak memainkan lagu ini, jadi maaf kalau terdengar agak aneh..." kata Oz. Kemudian, jemarinya mulai menari diatas tuts piano. Menciptakan melodi-melodi indah nan merdu.

"Wauw, dia hebat!" Alice berbisik.

"That's what we expected from Vessalius," tambah Sharon.

Setelah selesai memainkan intro, Oz makin terbawa akan nostalgia bermusik. Tanpa sadar, dirinya pun ikut serta, melantunkan nada-nada dengan suaranya.

_Cover up my tears, let me cover up my tears._

_In the pieces... In the pieces..._

_If you truly, I sit next to you..._

_Playing piano, all night..._

_I cannot forget the day,_

_with you... Allways..._

Akhirnya, satu lagu pun selesai. Sharon dan Alice bertepuk tangan.

"Benar-benar Vessalius," puji Sharon.

"Kau hebat juga, manservant!" kata Alice sambil terus bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Entah mengapa, dia terlihat sangat menyukai penampilan Oz tadi.

"Sangkyu!" kata Oz sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, kan? Inilah Oz Vessalius," gumam Sharon sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

.

Ore wa Oz Vessalius

.


End file.
